Haunted
by cata931
Summary: L moves into a new apartment that is said to be haunted. He doesn't believe in the superstition until he wasattacked by the phantom himself. Rated M just to be safe
1. New Place and Rumors

L growled slightly. Kira was putting up a good game. It's his first day in L'is new apartment. It was better than his previous apartment. His old apartment had terrible furniture, bugs, was rotting, and stunk of some sort of salty substance everywhere. Whoever the previous owner was obviously didn't care about the shape of it before leaving. This new one was nicer, cleaner, bigger, and smelled like sugar.

His stomach growled, he hadn't eaten in over three hours so it didn't surprise him in the least. He shuffled to the kitchen and opened the fridge. He pulled out a slice of cheesecake and closed the fridge. Watari was kind enough to go grocery shopping earlier while L signed rent papers and stuff like that under the name "Ryuuzaki" like he always did.

He sat down in his new recliner in his usual position and ate his cake. He thought about the his landowners said about this apartment in particular.

"_It's a nice apartment but it's believed to be haunted. All the previous renters were reported to have run away screaming. They said they saw a phantom of sort lurking about in the halls and one woman said she was nearly raped by it." "Were any of them operas?"_

. . . Assuming there really is a phantom, it's obviously male. Men rape women more often than women. On the off chance it was feminine, why haven't men reported it? L deduced that it was only a two percent chance the phantom was a girl. But enough of that.

"_Renters also say they've seen knives move from their respective drawers to odd places. Such as on their nightstand, shoved into the walls, on top of bookcases, in their beds, everywhere." "How many?" "The numbers vary anywhere from two to thirteen." "Talk about the house of flying daggers."_

Knives moving? That's against the laws of nature. It could just be due to sleep walking. Or someone could have snuck into there house to scare them away. But why?

"_Clocks just all of a sudden stop working." "Clocks?" "Yes."_

It could be some sort of power surge...

"_Some people have said they've found roman numerals and Japanese kanji written on the walls in a red substance. When they see it, they think it's blood and run straight out the door and scream all the way back here. When we go to check it out, it's strawberry jam. It's a little odd because there isn't ever any jam of any sort in their apartment. After we washed it off, there was more jam on the wall in the shape of a big red eye with jam just splattered on the wall like water. People swear it was blood before we came." "That's strange." "It really is."_

Roman numerals? Kanji? Eyes? Knives? Clocks? Jam? Could it be? No, surely not. He's over thinking things. He finished has cake and made his way to the bedroom. This is going to be the first time he's slept in days.

Alrighty lads. I've given too many OBVIOUS clues. . Next chapter plz. ^^ It gets better, I promise. ^w^


	2. The First Strike

L felt something on his shoulder...A hand? He cracked one eye open to see what it was. He froze as he saw a shadowy figure standing over him. It raised a finger to it's mouth, "Shhhh, Lawliet...I am Kira."

L went numb all over and thought his heart stopped beating for a second...Or maybe it did. He checked his pulse, his heartbeat was slowing down rapidly. He felt the hand move off his shoulder and he instantly pushed himself up weakly.

"You will die swiftly and quietly," Kira said. Kira cackled evilly and turned toward the bedroom door. L tried to grab Kira's arm but failed and fell on the floor. He reached out and tried to moved but couldn't.

Gathering up all his energy, he screamed, "KIRA! IT'S KIRA!" Due to lack of circulation, his body shut down and and tried to scream again but all that came out was a whispered "help" before he fell unconscious.

L woke up panting. He looked around the room and saw no signs of any shadowy figures in his room. He sighed and got up, just a nightmare. He walked out of his room to the kitchen. A glass of Kool-aid should do the trick and help him sleep again.

(Me:Most people drink water but L drinks Kool-aid cause it's AWESOME! X3 )

L poured himself a glass of cherry Kool-aid, but spit it out after the first sip. It tasted metallic. After he was sure the disgusting liquid was all out of his mouth, he picked up the pitcher and sloshed the contents around. It was a thick, deep red color. L's eyes widened and he dropped the pitcher on the floor, backing away slowly. His back his the wall as he watched the red liquid, blood, slither over the kitchen's tiled floor.

He took a few deep breaths before he made his way around the spilt blood to the fridge. He opened the door and peered inside. Blood, intestines, stomachs, even some hearts were oozing out the sides of his cakes and other sweets. He felt sick and closed the door. He didn't even want to look in the freezer now.

L turned around to leave the kitchen and saw a carving knife hastily dug into a cabinet door. He looked at the other cabinets, knives were sticking out of each of them too. That was a total of 9 knives. L's breathing hitched and he ran out of the room. He turned the corner and saw a wall he was sure wasn't there before. Written upon the wall were the words, "I see you, L."

And it was in blood...

L stiffened and backed to the wall behind him. He felt something warm on his back and jumped. He spun around to see what it was. The warmth as caused by another blood-written message.

"There's no way out, Lawliet," L said to himself. He swallowed hard. This wasn't natural. His apartment was a more a cage than a home now! Little did he know he was easy prey to the phantom.

"You shouldn't have come here, Lawliet," A voice echoed around L, "And after the warnings from the landlord, you still had suspicions? Tsk, tsk, tsk. How naive."

L froze. He knew that voice. But how could it be? That man died! "B-Beyond?"

"Ah, the greatest detective learns," the voice said. L felt a clawed finger on his cheek, The finger traveled along L's jawline and down the side of his neck, leaving behind a gouge in L's skin from the claw-like nail, "And here I thought you'd forgotten me."

"I most certainly haven't," L said. He tried not to sound intimidated though he was utterly terrified.

"Good," B whispered in L's ear. L smelt a trace of blood in B's breathe, "Since you haven't forgotten me, I won't kill you as painfully as I planned earlier."

Kill? Painfully? L shook slightly, "No, no, NO! This isn't real! THIS ISN'T REAL!"

"It's as real as the other idiots who disturbed me!" B shouted. He dug four claws into L's shoulder, breaking the skin. L winced in pain and gritted his teeth. B smirked widely, he gets to see actual emotion from L, "Scream, Lawliet. Scream so everyone can hear you." B dug four more claws deep in L's side.

L screamed. This hurt like hell. Of course, he wasn't used to pain. B dug his claws deeper into L and L screamed louder. L jerked out of B's grasp, ripping his skin as he did so. L hit the floor but pushed himself back up faster than he fell. L ran too his bedroom and opened the window. L lived on th first floor so it didn't matter when he jumped out of the window and into the bushes outside his window. He closed the window quickly and ran as fast as he could to the main building.

L was scared by a dead man...How is that even possible? o.O Read the next chapters and everything will make sense. Questions will be answered and answers will unfold the truth behind it all.

And yes, BB is a phantom. .


	3. Unbelievable

L got to the main building in less than a minute and banged on the door as hard as he could with one hand while holding his shoulder with the other. After a few seconds, the landlord came out in his night clothes, "What?"

"There's- I mean- My apartment- It's covered in- You've got to come NOW!" L tried to sum up what happened to the landlord without sounding stupid, only making him sound stupider than he wanted. He looked like a crazy hobo stuttering on the landlord's doorstep. None of that mattered though. L grabbed the landlord's wrist and ran to his apartment.

When L got to his apartment to opened the door and went inside. The extra wall in the hall was gone.

"Well?" the landlord asked impatiently.

"T-There was a wall right there," L said, "Now it's gone. It was covered in blood." L decided not to tell the landlord what it said.

"Is that why you're covered in jam?"

"J-Jam?" L asked. He looked down at his shoulder, which stopped hurting a while go and moved his hand. There wasn't a wound. Only strawberry jam. He looked all over the rest of him. All the blood was gone and replaced with jam.

"Sir," L said, "This isn't what it looks like. I'll show you. Look in the kitchen."

L went to the kitchen only to find all the knives were gone and the blood on the floor was Kool-aid. L gapped. He opened the fridge and saw all his sweets were normal and the only thing inside them was whipped cream.

Unbelievable.

"Ryuuzaki," the landlord said, "Are you okay? do you need to see a psychiatrist? You seem a little-"

"I am NOT delusional," L stated firmly. He clenched his fists, "He was here. In this apartment. I saw him! He tried to kill me!"

"Who?"

"The phantom!"

"...Keep it down, Ryuuzaki. Get some rest and see if you feel better in the morning."

The landlord left the apartment without another word. L just stood there in disbelief. Questions swarmed his mind; How did any of the previous events happen? How is it all his wounds turned into jam? How did the knives disappear? Where did the knives come from? He didn't own any. How did everything just suddenly go back to normal when the landlord came? What happened to the "phantom"? Why did B attack other people? Was this all really just a delusion?

L clutched his hair with his jam-covered hands and let out an annoyed growl before going to take a shower.

Poor L. :( Read the next chapter!


	4. Cameras

"Ryuuzaki, why did you insist on me buying you cameras?" Watari asked L.

"I've already told you, Watari," L was drilling one camera into a corner so it could watch the living room. "I feel the need to record this house in case anything suspiscious happens."

"But why?" Watari asked.

"Because...I had a nightmare," L decided against telling Watari about his phantom who used to be his enemy but evidentally is STILL his enemy because, apparently, BB is living a life after death. By the end if that sentence, Watari would have already had L in the car on the way to either BB's grave or the doctor for some medications to help with his delusions, which he didn't actually have. "Just know it's making me feel better." L picked up another camera from the table in the dining room and proceeded to drill it into the corner of the hallway.

"I understand but I just see that it's very necessary," Watari just followed L around the house.

"Watari, please do not argue with my reasoning," L said, half distracted by the camera almost falling. "You know I do strange things from time to time for comfort. Just let me be."

"As you wish, Ryuuzaki."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

L sat in his chair in the living room eating strawberries out of a bowl on the table next to him. There's no way B was going to catch him off guard. Not with a camera in his room, the hallway, the kitchen, the living room, the dining room. in the cupboard in the bathroom, in the pantry, everywhere L could put a camera to allow no blind spot in his house. (except for the one in his bathroom because he needed his privacy. That's why it's in the cupboard) Not to mention he carried a portable camera in his pocket in case he thought he'd heard something and needed to record it.

Yeah, a little overkill but he didn't want to be snuck up on.

Soon, he decided it was time to go to be and he headed into his room for the night.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was relatively quiet until he'd heard something fall over. He'd assumed it came from the kitchen so he got up to go investigate. He walked down the hallway, glancing at the camera breifly before he continued to the kitchen. When he entered the room, he was only half surprised to see a box of rice on the floor and the cabinet sitting guiltily open. L sighed but picked up the box, only to realize a note had been taped to the back.

_I knew you'd try to catch me again._

After he'd read that, L heard a chuckling come from the hallway. Turning around, he saw nothing. He put the box on the counter, pulled out the camera in his pocket and turned it on. He leaned against the counter, pointing the camera at the door.

"Do something else," L said, trying not to sound scared. He stared at the camera screen waiting. Not too long after, he saw a black mess of hair peek out from one side of the door. Following that, a clawed hand. The fingers moved in a creepy, wave-like fashion. As if he was saying "Hi." L quickly moved toward the door, the entity ducking back behind the wall. When L turned the corner, B was gone. Instead, he heard something fall down in the kitchen. He went back in. The box of rice he'd placed on the counter was on the floor again.

"Okay," L said a little uneasy. He picked up the box and put it back on the counter. Aiming the camera on the box, he said, "Throw it again."

At that moment, a knife was thrown into the cabinet door. L scurried to the other side of the kitchen. Then the phantom laughed. "B, this is enough of your games. Show yourself!"

He'd felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around, nothing. He sighed and turned back around. B was in front of him. L gasped and B lunged at him, screeching as he did so. L dropped the camera by accident and felt himself hit the wall behind him. All he saw was B's smirk before all the lights went out.

"Beyond, what are you-AH!" L screamed, feeling rather sharp teeth sink into the flesh on his neck.

"You will shut up, L," B spat, "And you will listen to me. I am in charge now, L. I _**own**_ this house. Not you, nor anyone else. Not even that slut who did nothing but invite men over. I taught her a lesson that I assume you've already heard about."

L could almost feel the smirk on B's face. The maniacal look B was giving him. It disgusted L.

"Get away from me," L demanded.

"Come closer?" B pressed himself on L, making said man feel chlostrophobic, "Of course, Lawli."

"GET OFF OF ME!"

"I'm going to kill you slowly."  
"GO AWAY!"  
"You're going to _**wish**_ you never came here."

"BACKUP!"

"DON'T FUCKING CALL ME THAT!" B sank his nails into L's shoulders. L screamed. "Now listen to me, L. You're either going to leave now or die a slow, painful, agonizing and torturous death."

L whimpered, he had to leave. B was obviously not going to make any exceptions.

"Oh, and tell Watari I said 'hi' will you? And this is for the landlord to see." He raked his mails down L's arms, ripping cotton and flesh as he did so. L screamed louder and then B left. Instantly, the lights flickered back on to reveal L bleeding badly, it hurt to move his arms. He curled up on the floor, not bothering to check the camera that lay abandoned in the middle of the kitchen, and felt tears swell up in his eyes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"What exactly happened?" the landlord asked L. It'd hadn't even been fifteen minutes before he'd come to L's apartment to find the man unconcious from loss of blood and he sent L to the hospital.

"Please," L said, trying not to sound weak, "Just call my handler. I would not like to talk."

"No, you got blood all over the floor. Strawberry jam is one thing but cutting yourself is unacceptable."

L glared at the landlord, "You honestly think...That I cut myself? Eight times? Four slits on each arm?"

"That would explain your screaming that people complained about."

"These were caused by nails. It was the phantom and I know who it is."

"This isn't an investigation, Sherlock. Who do you think you are? You live in that apartment alone. No one could have done that but you."

"I thought you said this wasn't an investigation."

"I don't care! You're going to have to pay for the repairs."

"Gladly, and I would like to resquest my leaving the apartment as soon as possible, please."

"You have the rest of the month on your lease, then you can leave."

" . . . I see. Then if I am dead by the end of the month, I'll have my handler sue you."

"You won't die unless you kill yourself. Just don't kill yourself and you'll be fine."

"Just call my handler." L was rather irritated by this meeting with his extremely rude landlord. All he wanted was to call Watari, get the tapes from the cameras and figure out where B had come from.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"All the tapes you've requested, Ryuuzaki, have all been converted and put on your laptop," Watari said, handing over the laptop, "They are rather interesting if you ask me."

"Thank you, Watari," L said, "You've been of great help to me."

It was the day after he had been attacked. And even though his arms still hurt, he managed to move them to operate the laptop. Watari had been right, the videos were interesting. Throughout the day, he occasionally saw B appear breifly, walk toward the camera, the camera would blur and disappear again. The box of rice that fell down, however, appeared as if it had fallen down by itself. The only thing strange about it was that B had poked his head into the kitchen to see what he'd just done, sneer on his face. He'd stayed that way when L had walked into the kitchen and read the note, then he ducked back behind the wall. When L had seen him next, it was when B had waved at him. At the very moment B ducked back behind the wall, the camera in the hallway had gone static-y for a second and came back on, B was gone.

It was strange to L, it scared him. He didn't know what to do anymore. This was beyond him and he needed the help of someone, anyone, and fast.


End file.
